The present invention relates to package decoration and package wrapping, and more particularly to a decoration that is collapsed for convenient distribution and handling in a flat format, that opens to be affixed to a package and that expands or pops up when opened to provide a dimensional display.
Packages are decorated when given as gifts, displayed to attract attention, or in other circumstances in which a visually pleasing and/or interesting presentation is desired. Package decorations that are frequently affixed to packages include wrapping material, ribbon, and ornamentation including ribbons, bows, greeting cards, and other displays. Known distinctive package decorations include a dimensional flower-like ornament that is attached to a package by an elasticized cord as described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,601. Another dimensional decoration is a decorative pop out card accessory for attaching cards to a gift package that is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,943.
The time required to decorate a package can limit the extent and complexity of decoration when little time is available, when many packages are to be decorated, and when package decoration requires many steps such as cutting and applying wrapping material, wrapping with ribbon, and affixing cards or ornaments to the package. Various approaches have been used to make package decoration less time consuming. These include decorated gift bags, gift sleeves, gift bands, self-stick bows, and self-stick wrapping paper. Another approach to reducing the time required to wrap a package is attaching pre-cut wrapping paper to a box as disclosed for example by U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,429. These approaches make package decoration and gift wrapping less time consuming but are limited in the sizes of package that can be accommodated, in variety of decoration or wrapping that can be attached to a package, or a combination of these limitations.
Another limitation on package decoration is imposed by the necessity for shipping or otherwise transporting a package. Package decorations that are easily damaged or that occupy an unacceptable volume are unusable for packages that must be transported. A decoration that avoids such problems as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,877 is a dimensional decoration made of an expanding structure that may be folded into a compact configuration and quickly opened and secured to a package. That decoration has two end members that open along a spine or fold from a folded configuration and an accordion-like expansible structure between the end members including spokes that extend from the spine. The expansible structure expands when the end members are opened from the closed configuration to form a dimensional ornament. An elasticized cord is attached at its ends to the end members so that the cord can be wrapped onto the package. Accordion-like expansible decorations of the type disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,877 provide limited forms of decorations.
More complex expanding displays have been used in pop-up books. Pop-up books have collapsed displays that open and expand to create a multi-dimensional and engaging displays that illustrates a book's story. Pop-up displays in books generally include one or more sheets, generally made from paper, that are folded when collapsed and expand when the book is opened at the display to form a three dimensional picture or model. Pop-up books have been known for many years. A pop-up display can form complex and diverse forms and can have movable pieces that add motion to the display. Pop-up displays are generally relatively fragile when opened and expanded. Pop-up displays therefore are distributed, as in books, in a folded or collapsed position often within a durable covering such as the cover of a book or overlying sheets.
In addition to illustrating stories in books, pop-up displays (often referred to simply as pop-ups) have also been used to enhance product displays. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,124 discloses a paper pop-up that is permanently attached to a package and that creates a game. The pop-up game is formed by panels that fold over each other to collapse to a flat and compact form. One panel is glued to a product package and another panel folds from the attached panel to open the pop-up between the panels and form the game. Pop-up displays have not heretofore been adapted to provide dimensional or complex package decoration that can be quickly mounted to a package and have not been combined with package wrapping and decorating materials.
A need remains for decorations that can be quickly applied to packages and that can be appropriate for diverse themes and occasions. A need also exists for gift wrapping decorations that can be provided for a range of package sizes and shapes and that can be appropriate for many occasions. A need also exists for a package decoration that includes a dimensional decoration that can be transported and efficiently applied to a package.